According to international rules, commercial aircraft shall be provided with a unit generally known as a black box (although they are usually painted with a bright orange color) having means for recording data regarding the aircraft for investigation purposes. Black boxes can record aircraft performance parameters, conversations between the flight crew, and in certain cases images taken by cameras. Black boxes store only the information corresponding to a predetermined last period of the flight, typically 30 minutes. Black boxes are designed to be crash survivable and easy to locate; so, they are designed with a rugged construction to withstand severe impacts. Additionally, black boxes usually have automatic beacons, which begin transmitting a signal after a crash to enhance their recoverability. Black boxes are usually installed in the aft portion of the aircraft, which provides a level of protection for a typical crash. While black boxes can usually be recovered in crash events on land, the same does not apply to crash events at sea or in rugged terrain. Accidents at sea present the problem of locating the crashed aircraft and recovering the black box in deep waters.
In order to facilitate the recovery of black boxes, it has been proposed, for example, to eject the black box prior to an aircraft crash to avoid the difficulties in the recovery of the black box. Other proposals would provide the black box with specific means for enabling its recovery such as, a floating means for crash events on the sea. However, these proposals have not been widely implemented because they have certain drawbacks. For example, the proposal for the ejection of the black box prior to a crash using explosive ejection mechanisms raises security concerns. In the case of accidents, crimes, or other anomalies, it is critical to be able to obtain telemetry and operational information from the aircraft, train, ship, automobile, or other vehicle involved in the incident. This information facilitates the rescue of survivors and the understanding of the causes of an accident. Unfortunately in many cases, the black box recorder, onboard computer, and other logging electronic devices are lost in fire, water, or just cannot be found. The inability to locate the black box greatly hinders the response to tragic events.